Brigas
by PotterLovesEvans
Summary: Hermione e Lavender brigam, mas apenas uma consegue o que queria.


Brigas

Sentei em minha cama e guardei de volta meu pijama no malão. Aproveitei meus últimos instantes de silêncio antes que as bitches voltassem. Sempre dando risinhos histéricos. Lavender e Parvati. Sempre falando sobre garotos. Sinceramente, elas não tinham nada melhor para fazer? Certo que isso não me incomodava até cinco meses atrás. Quando o pesadelo começou. Quando a bitch Lav Lav resolveu meter a língua na garganta do Ronald. Às vezes penso que ela só fez isso porque ele simplesmente tinha se tornado interessante. Ele era o goleiro mais brilhante da Temporada! Ou talvez ela só quisesse seu amasso matinal.  
>Uma risada histérica interrompeu meus pensamentos. Rolei os olhos. Pelas cuecas samba-canção de Merlin, aquela garota já estava me dando nos nervos.<br>_Ah, Parvs! O Ron é tão maravilhoso! Você não imagina o quão fofo ele é! E como ele beija bem! _ Ela explodiu em risinhos.  
>Fechei minha cortina ruidosamente.<br>_Parece que a senhorita Granger não gosta de saber o quão bem o meu Won-Won beija! Talvez seja porque ela queria estar vendo o quão maravilhoso é o beijo dele, né, Granger? _ Ela me deu um olhar venenoso.  
>_O que eu quero ou deixo de querer não é da sua conta, Lavender. Sou totalmente contra o Ronald andar se esfregando com alguém do seu tipo. _ Falei como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.<br>_Gente do meu tipo? Eu não sei como ele agüenta alguém do SEU tipo. Um tipo medíocre, desinteressante e sem graça. O meu tipo é o tipo por quem os garotos como o Won-Won se apaixonam. Garotas que se valorizam. Que tem corpo e personalidade. Você é patética, Granger.  
>Aquela garota podia dizer o que ela quisesse sobre mim, mas me chamar de medíocre e patética já era demais. O pior, ela achava que era o tipo do Ron? Que garota estúpida!<br>_Acho que estamos falando da pessoa errada, Lav-Lav. A única idiota patética aqui é você. Personalidade? Você nunca teve um pingo de personalidade. Você apenas usa roupas absurdamente justas e decotadas e mete a língua na garganta do primeiro que aparece. Você é que é patética, Lavender.  
>A próxima coisa que eu sabia era que a bitch loira estava em cima de mim. Ela me deu um soco e eu pude sentir meu lábio ficar machucado. Mas eu não era boba o suficiente de deixá-la sair livre. Acertei um soco no olho dela e puxei os seus cabelos falsamente loiros. Lavender agarrou nos meus cachos recém domados e começou a puxar. A partir daí foram apenas mais tapas, socos e chutes. Pude ouvir Parvati sair desesperada do dormitório.<br>De repente, o dormitório estava cheio de grifinórios gritando "Briga! Briga!". Eu ia dar um chute na Lavender quando senti dois braços fortes me segurando pela cintura. Relaxei automaticamente.  
>_O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?_ Ron perguntou exasperado.<br>_Foi tudo culpa dela, Won-Won! Eu estava falando de como você era um ótimo namorado aí ela... _A voz da Bitch loira foi morrendo.  
>O ruivo me virou de frente para ele. Ele colocou a mão no meu rosto. Meu coração pulou uma batida. Ele passou o polegar no meu lábio inferior, limpando o filete de sangue que escorria. Eu não conseguia respirar. Ele abaixou um pouco o rosto.<br>_Ronald Weasley! O que você pensa estar fazendo? _ Aquela voz estridente gritou.  
>_ Apenas o que eu devia ter feito há alguns anos. _ Ele respondeu calmamente.<br>O dormitório inteiro explodiu em um "uuh". Lavender saiu correndo e chorando.  
>A próxima coisa que eu me dei conta foram os lábios do Ron tocando os meus. Meu corpo inteiro parecia que ia explodir. Não era nenhuma marinheira de primeira viagem nisso tudo, mas beijar Ronald era algo completamente novo pra mim. Talvez fosse culpa dele. Culpa do fato de ele beijar absurdamente bem e eu nunca ter sido beijada daquele jeito. Talvez fosse o fato de que eu estava beijando o cara que eu mais amei na minha vida toda. Aprofundei o beijo na primeira chance que tive. Não queria parecer desesperada, mas também tinha medo de que aquilo tudo fosse um sonho e de que eu acordasse a qualquer instante. Então, eu chutei o balde. Passei meus braços pelos ombros dele e os prendi no seu pescoço. Senti as mãos dele na minha cintura me abraçando ainda mais. Eu estava pronta para cruzar a linha até aquele momento nunca ultrapassada por mim: a linha entre um beijo mais infantil e um beijo mesmo (aquele que envolvia línguas e que sempre me deixava com medo de beijar mal). Tive medo. Medo que logo foi quebrado pela iniciativa dele, ao passar, comigo, essa linha.<br>Os gritos e assobios aumentaram consideravelmente e parecia que a nossa "platéia" aumentava a cada instante. Todos os alunos queriam ver o famoso casal "chove-não-molha" da Grifinória se acertar. Harry e Ginny adentraram o quarto correndo e eu pude ouvir diversos suspiros de "Graças a Merlin", "Ainda bem", entre outros, vindo deles. Realmente, eu não me importava. O garoto dos meus sonhos, Ronald Weasley, o ruivo idiota e cheio de sardas, tinha escolhido eu, Hermione Jane Granger, a rata de biblioteca com o pior cabelo já visto, a Lavender Brown, a gostosona do nosso ano. Quer pedir mais alguma coisa?

_XXXX_

N/A: Outra fic como eu prometi.

Essa é bem velha mesmo, eu escrevi em maio.

Obrigada Hannah, Caah e Leniita!

Bjs romione,

GleekGranger


End file.
